Project Summary ? Administrative Core The three major goals of the administrative core of the Colorado NORC are to 1) ensure the successful operation of the NORC, 2) promote collaboration within the research base and career development of junior scientists, 3) provide long-term direction for the NORC. Specifically, this core will manage the day-to-day operation of the NORC including managing budgets and maintaining communications with members of the research base, scientific cores and research teams. This core will also oversee the use of scientific core facilities, the pilot and feasibility program, and the enrichment program. This core will manage activities of the Executive Committee and the External Advisory Committee. The core will also keep track of NORC productivity including funding and publication success of the NORC and will work to ensure that all NORC publication cite the NORC grant. The administrative core will be responsible for preparing all reports for NIH.